When a matrix resin is thermoplastic, a fiber reinforced plastic is called a FRTP (Fiber Reinforced Thermo Plastics), this FRTP has a strength, hardness to transform to heat and stability of dimensions in comparison with a matrix resin.
Therefore, to satisfy a requirement for a light weight, an ejection cast of FRTP is used as a replacement for metal and ceramic, such as in the housing of electronic devices, electric-electronic parts and automotive parts. The diameter of a continuous glass filament (long length fiber glass) used for FRTP is 10-18 μm.
It is described in Prior art 1 that an aldehyde scavenger, a film former and a silane coupling agent are combined into a convergence agent for fiberglass, thereby, it solves a problem in that a gas such as a formaldehyde is generated at the time of forming or from a cast by the resolution of the polyacetal resin.
Specifically, a convergence agent for fiberglass having at least three kinds of ingredients is proposed. The three kinds of ingredients are a film former having a function to form a film to a glass surface, an aldehyde scavenger which catches gas such as a formaldehyde and a silane coupling agent which has a functional group easily coupled with silicon comprising glass and a functional group easily coupled with organic body such as a resin.